Mothers, Will be done
by The man that would be king
Summary: Slight Humor and sirous
1. Chapter 1 with Shinji, Misato and Gendo

****

Evangelion

****

Mothers, Will be done

A simple skinny looking boy gets off a train, he looks lost and suddenly scared when a loud siren go's off, he freezes when all of a sudden a he sees a women in a red top and black skirt next to a blue sports car.

She calls

Are you Shinji Ikari

Yes. Hesitantly replied Shinji

Get in

Shinji runs to the car and gets in.

The lady speeds down the road,dodging cars and people laughing and cursing people out,Shinji builds up the courage and asks.

who are you and where are we going?

sorry,how rude of me I am Katsuragi, Im taking you to nerv headquarters.

Nerv?

Oh you don't now, Its a military base, based in the geo front.

er ok just take me there.

A few minutes later they arrived at the car lift, after they got to the bottom and they drove out of the lift,Shinji nearly pasted out when he saw the geo front,he couldn't believe there was a city underground with a artificial sun.

Cool huh.said Katsuragi.

That a slight under statement.

It will only take a few minutes to get to nerv head quarters.

Good.

Two minutes later they arrived at the nerv head quarters, katsuragi and Shinji ran into nerv head

quarters,they had a clear run all the a way to a huge underground room with a bridge and a huge weird mask in a yellowy substance on the bridge was Shinji's father Gendo Ikari.

Gendo saw Shinji and called him over.

Shinji get over here. In a panicked voiced.

Shinji ran over.

Whats going around here?

Listen I make this short there is a alien going to attack, we have the means, a huge robot to fight it but only you can pilot it.

Why only meShinji asked in a panic.

You are one of two pilots in the country and the other pilot is not winning the battle,she will only last anoughter twenty minutes,dont worry we will tell you every thing you have to do.

but

We don't have time for buts, the alien will kill us all if you don't pilot. Shouted Gendo

Ok I will pilot, where is the machine. Shinji sighing.

Right there.

Shinji turned and realized the big mask was the head of the machine he was to pilot.

Katsuragi get Shinji geared up and in the Eva zero one pod,

Katsuragi ran Shinji up to a changing room where Katsuragi took a blue and white suit out of a locker a told Shinji.

Put on this suit quickly.

Shinji put on the suit in the changing room.

Follow meshouted Katsuragi at the changing room entrance.

Shinji followed Kagsuragi to to a room with pill shaped pod with a open hatch on side and a big hose plugged in what seemed the back.

Get insaid a voice from a speaker.

Shinji looked in the pod and saw a big white seat and controlling Device and a wide screen at the frount. frount.It suddenly hit Shinji that he was going into a machine, which he use to fight to the death, Shinji had to force him self in or people would die.

He sat in the chair and the door automatically closed, a voice came from his control device.

"Shinji this is Dr Akagi. I will help you control unit zero one","in a minute your pod will be inserted into unit zero one",after that your pod will filled with LCL which will let you breath by filling your lungs with a kind of liquid oxygen".

Shinji asked

"Will it hurt".

"No don't worry".

Shinji new he could'nt back out now and just tried to accepted it.

A few seconds later, he felt he was moving until he felt a warmness in the pod, then the pod stopped moving.

In a matter of moments he heard the LCL pore in from the back of the pod and in seconds he was submerged, Shinji didn't panic though, he actuality had a strange feeling of calm. He felt as he did in his mothers arms, when he was a child.

After that, Dr Akagi told him on the screen how to move with the controls,it all sounded confusing, but was really easy. A couple of minutes he had learned how to move the arms and legs

But before he could learn to fight, Dr Akigi informed shinji that

The other pilot is down,you have to go in. panicking

Before Shinji could react he got shot up with with the Eva lift. Shinji saw a black and green humanoid looking monster before him. he tried to walk towards him,but his reactions weren't fast anough. The monster ran at Shinji's Neva and a spiked came out of his arm. Shinji tried to swing his eva's arm at the monster, but Shinji was so slow that the monster dodged his attack and stabbed Shinji's eva's in the head.

Shinji suddenly went into shock,he felt all the pain that his eva would have felt.

Shinji then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Gendo,Shinji,Misato

Chapter 2

Waking up in a hospital room after the fight with his first Angel., Shinji started to have, what he thought to be a flash back of his fight. In his flash back he saw his Eva looking at him, Shinji then started to hear his mothers voice.

She asked

"Is that you my little Shinji,

"Mom... "MOM!"

"It is you Shinji"!

"Mom what happened to you"? "How are you speaking to me"

"It doesn't matter","why are you here"?"did your father put you in here"?

Yes, but it was my decision, I have to save everyone!"I have to stop that thing". Then the flash back ended.

Shinji was scared at the thought of his mother encased in a monsters body.He had to see if what he saw was real.and if it was get her out.

Shinji jumped up out of bed (with a can do attitude) and legs gave out underneath him and he fell on his face, a doctor heard the commotion and ran in and found Shinji on the floor.

The doctor picked Shinji up and helped him to his bed. The doctor informed Shinji that he had been in a coma for two weeks and he should be able to go home after some tests.

Shinji took what the doctor told the way he always did, not complaining or making a fuss.

Shinji thought a few tests should only take a few hours. But three days Shinji had so many blood tests he looked aneamic,he also had loads CT scans, and atleast thirty x rays of his head. But in them three days,Shinji felt worse then when he awoke from his coma.but it gave Shinji time to think of what he would talk to his mother about.

But when Shinji was told that he could leave the hospital.He had a sense of dread deep in stomach knowing that his mother was in a monsters body.

Shinji got dressed and walked to the door, when Shinji opened the door he found two Nerv agents waiting to escort him to nerv headquarters .

"Are you here to take me to my father?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Replied one of the agents.

"We are to take you immediately to Commander Ikari. The other agent said.

"lets go then." Replied Shinji.

Shinji then walks out of the hospital with the nerv agents,they escorted Shinji to a limo. On the drive to nerv head quarters Shinji was contemplating what he was going to say to his father,but he just got angry at the thought of his father lying to him about his mother death. He decided to wait until he had spoken to her again.

When Shinji arrived at nerv head quarters Shinji got out of the limo,where two more agents took over the escort.they took him to his fathers office.

When they got to commander Ikari's room. Commander ikari shouted get in. Shinji walked in and walked to the table with the agents at his right and left.

"You two leave"commanded commander Ikari.

The nerv agents left ,Shinji asked.

"Please sit down Shinji"asked Gendo

Shinji sat down and before Gendo could speak again Shinji asked.

"Can we talk about mom"

Taking Commander Ikari off guard.

"wh what would you like to know" stuttered Gendo nervously.

"How did she die"? Calmly asked Shinji

"I told you she died in a lab accident "! Said a now annoyed Gendo.

"But how"?Pressing the issue with determination.

"If you really want to now"

"While Yui was in a Gehirn lab, a scientist by the name of in a Dr Akagi knocked a glass beaker on the floor while she going to fix a very complex computer that went down", Dr akagi picked up the glass shards and went to put it in the bin,she across the room to the bin. When she tripped on Yui chair leg", she went flying and one of the shards glass came out of her hand. It flew through the air hit Yui in the neck", "she died instantly".

Shinji just sighed

"Ok"

Gendo then pressed his intercom and called for a major,before the major came Gendo said to Shinji.

"The reason I called had you come here was to ask you if you would pilot again".

"Yes of course I will"Quickly.

Gendo was shocked, he nearly fell off his seat. Just then the major came in and Shinji nearly of his seat.

"O god not her,she crazy", thought Shinji.

Gendo said.

"Now that you have agreed to work for nerv", "you will live with her", she will be your guardian

"Sir don't worry I will take good care of him".


	3. Chapter 3 Rei,Shinji,Misato and Penpen

Shinji's looked at Katsuragi and his life flashed before him.

"Sir don't worry I will take good care of him".

Shinji thought

"I wonder if I can get health insurance at my age". Laughing to him self but really wanting to cry".

"Take him home"."So he can get settled in".

"Yes sir. Replied Katsuragi". Saluting.

"Come on Shinji". Called Katsuragi.

"I'm coming". Sighed Shinji.

On the way to Katsuragi's car, Shinji asked

"Miss Katsuragi Could you drive a little slower this time".

"What why". In a Insulted tone.

"Well I think last time I was in your car you ran about fifteen red lights","cursed out a few police officers and went over a hundred and fifty mph" in a thirty mph zone. (miles per hour)

"Well it was an a emergency". Smiling

"So you don't normally drive like that".

"Of course not".

Totally Relieved. Shinji walks with Katsuragi to the Car park. When they got there

Katsuragi walked up to a silver muscle car. A Pagani Zonda C12.

"What happened to your your car miss Katsuragi"

"O... em, it is in the...garage","it needs new brake pads.yes thats it. This is a rental. Oh and Shinji don't call me miss Katsuragi anymore,call me Misato.

"Ok, Shinji started to bad feeling in his stomach.

Shinji entered Misato's car. Misato started her car up it purred like a kitten on ecstasy. She reversed and drove out in a calm in text book fashion.

Shinji was uneasy at first, but now he was very mellow.

Soon as Misato got out of nerv head quarters. she started to speed up to the normal speed limit. Until she was cut up by a hot rod in a dodge viper.

Misato suddenly became enraged and the text book driving went out the window.

She stepped on the gas and chased him down. When she reached him. She got out the window and onto the roof. She then pulled a tazer out of her top and shot him in the crouch. Screaming how do like fifty thousand volts in the balls, You fg douche bag.

And Quick as it began, it finished. Misato jumped back in her seat. Pulled a U-turn

and started to drive home as if nothing happened. Shinji all the while was clinging on for dear life. Fingers stuck into the seat and dashboard in shock.

Twenty minutes later they were nearing a set of expensive flats. Misato then started to brag,

"Here we are", my sixteen thousand pound a year home ".

A minute later Misato was parking the car. Shinji was just recovering from his shock.

And the car that Misato said was in the garage was parked in two parts next to them.

Shinji was going to ask her,

"Why the hell did you attack that guy"?. "Why is your old car was doing here", and why is it in two pieces .but he already new the answer'(She's a psycho).So fk it"

Misato and Shinji walked to up too her apartment. When Misato opened the door. The smell of curry,weed, fish and a whole brewery hit Shinji nearly knocking him off his feet.

"O my god, that little cow's been in my weed again" Rei get your sorry ass here now".

A drowsy looking blue haired girl wearing an arm sling walks out, and Misato screams.

"I told you to stay out of my stash".

"What!" I wasn't in your stash"

Misato looked in Rei's eyes.

"Hmmm so you haven't". Misato saw that Rei,s eyes weren't dilated.

Misato thought there is only one other could have done it.

"Penpen you dirty little stoner"!

hearing the sound of something falling off the kichen unit.

Misato ran into her kitchen to find Penpen on the floor totally spaced out, with one of the cooker's hobs a lite. But to add insult to injury, all of Misato's baggy's and premade curry meals (boxs) were all over the floor.

With fire burning in her eyes Misato grabbed Penpen and tossed him in the bathroom.

"Well that my plans gone for the night", sighed Misato.

But all Shinji was just thinking

"how did she hurt arm".

Shinji then decided to introduce him self, but before he could Rei walked up to him and kissed him on the lips while grabbing his ass, Shinji felt like his IQ dropped to a monkeys and he started to talk gibberish

"I...I...er...er wha what was that for I...ur..um...thank you".shinji turning red as a strawberry".

"Your welcome". Said Rai Smiling.

When Misato walked in and saw Shinji blushing, she looked Rei and told her

"Give him back his wallet"!

Shinji quickly checked his back pocket and found his wallet missing. Rei sighed and gave Shinji back his wallet. Shinji now was getting a extremely agitated, after all he had been lied to, nearly died of shock and robbed by some one, who he would be living with now. a it hit him, he was mentally drained.

"Where is my bedroom" asked Shinji with a drained look on his face.

Misato understood by the look on Shinji's face, she showed Shinji were his room was, Shinji walked in. And saw what he wanted. A bed already set up for him. Which he collapsed into and fell into a deep sleep, before Misato could say good night.


	4. Chapter 4 Rei,Shinji and Misato

Chapter 4

In the morning Shinji was awoke by Penpen attaking his foot, hanging onto his big toe Shinji screams.

"Ahhh you son a bitch", "get of my toe"!

Shinji then kicks Penpen against the wall and then runs out of his room, Knocking into Misato, who had awoke in a panic and ran to see what was going on.

(Whack) Misato and Shinji,s foreheads connected.

"Ahh sht"! My fing head". Misato shakes it off And continue's asks.

"What wrong Shinji"?

"Your blood bird attacked me".

Then Penpen walks out in a daze and then gives shinji a evil glare,

"Aw he just thought you were an intruder", "thats all".

"Thats all", "when I woke up", I had half my foot down your birds mouth"!

"Well you will just have to make friends with Penpen". "Come on give a try shake hands er flipper".

Shinji walks up to Penpen and offers his hand in friend ship, Penpen turns his head and reluctenly gives his flipper not meaning it

Shinji and Penpen shakes hands(flipper),

"See that better". Said Misato with a smile.

"I guess so". "Well I'm going to get changed". "Wait I actuly need to get some clothes", I think i left them in the train.

"Well go and get some breakfast and I will see aout your clothes". "There is a instant rice and miso soup meal in the freezer".

Shinji walks to the kitchen and makes his meal. When he walks to the living room he saw Rei sat down on a recliner with a packet of strawberry Panda biscuits.

Shinji sat down on the sofa(settee,couch) as far as he could from Rei, he started eat his meal, feeling sick at the thought of a instant meal. When his mother was alive she would make everything from scratch.

"Misato and Rei will eat anything this is so gross". Thought Shinji.

Rei decided to make nice with Shinji. Since she did pick his poket as soon as they met.

"Shinji can we start over again"?

Shinji thought.

"Well if I don't it will quite unbearable" " "so I don't have much choice".

"Ok"

"Thanks! Come eat up, I will show you around the public transport system".

"Thank god", "I don't want to travel with Misato anymore"!

"I now what you mean", "I didn't brake my arm from piloting", "it was Misato's driving".

"Ha ha". Wait did you say were a pilot"

"Yes I pilot eva zero. So you were the one who I replaced in my first fight.

"Yes, you were very good I could belive you kicked the angels ass even when you were impaled".

"What do you mean I passed out".

"Well you are a good passed out fighter".

"Yes I must be". While thinking "Can I fight while passed out? Or was that flash back real and not my imagination, was mom was the one who killed that angel"?

Shinji was starting to think that he need to get back into eva zero one. But he new only when his father sent for him, could he get to his eva.

But for now, knowing the public transport was vital for survival.

Just then Misato walks in ready for work and hands Shinji twenty thousand yen(hundred british pounds) and tells him "Go to town and buy your self some clothes. Then Misato gives Rei sixty six thousands yen and tells her.

"This is for food not weed"! "I'm going to work". "I will back at four so be back at three fifty five with food on the table", "and look after Shinji". Then turning to Shinji "Shinji have a nice day shopping".

"bye".

Misato then ran out the door.

"Well lets get going then".

Shinji and Rei left the apartment and walk down the street to nearest bus stop. When they got there shinji asked

"Whats with that evil bird".

"What Penpen, he's not evil, he only girls". "Don't worry I will sort that out when we get back".

"Ok".

The bus then arrived and Shinji and Rei bussed to town. When they arrived in town Rei said

"We should go to Onatoko first. So they did, soon as got there shinji realized it was a girls shop.

"I am not going there". Putting his foot down.

"Yes we are", "if I am showing you around you will have to window shop with me.

After half an hour, Shinji was starting to get extremely bored and asked Rei.

"Lets go to a clothes shop for boys".

"Ok theres a super store about a mile away", "there should be a shop for you there. But theres about twenty other shops on the way there.

Three hours later Shinji and Rei finally got to the super store. Shinji went straight to the mens clothes store, and suddenly Rei went all queer eye for the straight guy.

After thirty different sets of clothes. Shinji came out with a smile and Rei came out looking down.

Shinji said.

"This is exactly what I wanted".

Shinji came out with seven plain white shirts, seven pairs of dark brown trousers and some black shoes.

"Shinji you got to move with the times.

"What do you mean"?

"Well", "when did you start dressing like an seventys office worker".

"When I was about five", "I think".

"So your perents dressed you and you decided keep dressing like that".

"Yes but I dont look bad so I have never needed to change".

"Well when you get your first pay check I will take half and buy you a new wardrobe" "Ok"

"Alright". Replyed Shinji reluctantly." "but how much do we get"?

"Well I get two hundred and fifty thousand a month".

"Two hundred and fifty thousand"!

"I know, "it sucks", "I am on my fourth week holiday", "We only get five week holidays a year". "Then training again everyday for the rest of the year". "Well getting off the subject"

"Lets get the food shopping".

"Well if what I saw in the fridge was food then no".

"What? Why"?

"Well do you normaly do the shopping".

"No".

"I was hoping you would say that". "Give me the money". "I am going to buy the food".

"Well", "what the hell"?

Rei gave Shinji the money, then Shinji said

"I saw a Jusco(Supervalu,Sainsburys) on the way to the clothes shop".

They walked to from clothes shop to the Jusco store.When they got there Shinji grabed a trolly(cart) and walked down the health food ile.

"Misato going puke"sweeeeeeeet"! Thought Rei".


	5. Chapter 5 Rei,Shinji,Misato and Penpen

Rei waited just out side the shop. While Shinji was zooming in and out the iles.

Picking every veg and fruit that he could get his hands on, oh and a cook book.

When Shinji exited Jusco he saw Rei counting a lot of money.

"Hi Rei where did all that money come from"?

"Found it"

"Ok" he new that she had properly pick pocket some one. But he did not care that she did.

He just wanted to get home and start cooking.

"We should get a taxi(cab) "I don't really want to bus home".

"That good with me".

Shinji asks

"wheres the nearest pay phone".

"What are you kidding". Rei pulling out a mobile(cellular) flip phone.

Rei dialed a Tokyo 2 mk taxi's but her phone had no credit, "What no credit that the last time pick his pocket". "Cheep bd".

Rei then pulled and another mobile phone and dialed Tokyo 2 mk taxi's this time she had credit". She told the taxi firm were they were and had a chat with one driver. A few minutes later the taxi arrived and the driver helped put there bags in the boots.

When they got in the taxi driver said

"Rei, Misato's?

"Yes mr Hiro".

"Very well".

Shinji whispers "Mr hiro".

Rei then whispers "Yes he thinks, I am all sweet and innocent. It gets me a discount for the ride home".

"Hmm smart".

They traveled home and they saw Misato's rental car beaten up and up side down.

Shinji was kinda shocked but Rei did not even bat an eye.

"She will be late". Said Rei

"Good I need time to choose and preper a good meal that misato will eat".

"Good luck with that" unless you got any food that will destroy you digestive system, she will just knock it off the table and Penpen will eat it.

"Ah yes about Penpen".

"Yes", "spay this on your self and Penpen will like you". Pulling out a bottle SHISEIDO Memoire.

"What no way"!

"Well buy a jock strap".

"Give me the perfume"!

Shinji sprayed him self all over. When they got there the taxi driver Got out and said

"Were are at misato's ladys. Rei got out and said

"Thank you".

And Shinji just said

"I hate penguins", "I bloody hate penguins".

The driver helped out the bags out of the taxi and helped Shinji carried up his clothes trying to hold back his laughter.

When Shinji, Rei and the taxi driver got to Misato's apartment, the taxi driver put down there shopping and said

"Good bye lady's".

Rei said.

"Bye".

Then Rei then opened the door

But Penpen was waiting at the door ready to attack Shinji. But when Rei and Shinji entered the apartment, Penpen jumped at Shinji grabbed his leg and went peck him.

but before he pecked Shinji, he smelt the perfume that Shinji had covered him self in and just hugged him.

"How sweet", "I told you it would work".

"Could you take him off".

"Rei took Penpen off Shinji's leg". "Good now I can get to work making a meal".

"What you going to make"? Asked Rei in excitement.

"I will tell you when tell when it done". Cheekily.

Shinji took all the food shopping into the kitchen and put away the food. When it was done Shinji looked through the cooked until a recipe hit him. But it did, an hour later at three a clock .

For appetizers he decided to make okonomiyaki (pancakes), for the main course mobo tofu(? tofu) And green tea ice cream with green tea.

Shinji decided to close the kitchen door and told Rei not to come until he calls for her. He proceeded to make the meal. A hour and half later, Shinji was done and and putting the appetizers on the kitchen table. Which had been displayed like a five star hotel would.

Shinji then heard Misato come in the door, he opened the door and called.

"Dinner is served". Looking quite happy with him self.

Misato was quite worried at what Shinji's just announced. And it hit her Rei let Shinji shop to get her back for cutting off her weed money. she then thought.

"I am going have to eat takeaways all week". Which helped her keep a smile on her face.

But did not want to hurt Shinji's feelings. So she went into the kitchen, to her surprise Shinji had put a wonderful display, so Misato sat down and Shinji called Rei to the table.

Rei walked in to find that what Misato did, Rei had never seen any thing like what was before her. She sat down and Shinji said

"Well I have not got the constitution to eat what you eat so, I want to show you what normal people eat, so dig in.

Rei and Misato began to eat the pancakes and to enjoyed them. Misato ate the pancakes and thought.

"Its not so bad", "it is not far from I would normally eat".

Rei thought "If Shinji cooks from now on", "I will most likly live long anough to die by an angel".

Shinji was thinking.

"O yeah my cooking rocks".

When everyone was done eating the appetizers Shinji got up and took the plates.

He put the plates in the sink and took the main course out of oven which was keeping the meal warm.

Shinji then served the main course with the green tea, the main course looked like curry but with tofu. Misato was looking like she was going to puke at the site of the tofu.

Rei though, looked like she was going to pounced on her meal.

Rei was the first to start eating, Shinji was the second And Misato was trying to eat it but she could not put it in her mouth. Shinji asked.

"What's wrong".

"Don't be offended Shinji", "but I don't like tofu".

"Well don't worry about it", "just eat the curry".

"Thank for not being mad".

Misato started to eat the curry and accidentally ate a bit of tofu and thought.

"I cant believe it", "this is gorgeous".

Shinji saw Misato eat the tofu and said.

"So you do like tofu".

"What!" "huh so I do". "I actually thought I would hate tofu".

At this point Rei was expecting Misato to be throwing up by now, and was bitterly disappointed.

When they were done.

"Its time for ice cream".

"Yes screamed Misato".

"Ok I guess you like ice cream".

"You bet your ass I do".

"Ok I will get your ice cream".

Rei thought.

"I just can't believe it" "She has not puked once".

Shinji got up and went to the freezer and pulled out three ice cream dishes with ice cream. Misato screamed.

"ICE CREAM".

Jumping out of her chair and grabbing all three dishes of ice cream and scoffing them in ten seconds. Not even tasting it and suddenly realizing what flavor it was and puking all over Rei.

Rei thought

"Well at least she puked".

"I am going to bed thanks for meal Shinji". "Said Misato wobbling off to bedroom".

"Yeah thanks for the meal, I am going to get a bath and going to bed".

Well I will clear that up in the morning. Going to bed giggling to him self over Rei getting puked on.


	6. Chapter 6 Rei,Shinji,Misato and Penpen

Chapter 6

Shinji had a dream of him self fighting with red haired girl, she was dam vicious. she kept slapping him and calling him a pervert , Shinji finally woke up when she kicked him in the balls.

Shinji found Penpen jumping on him. Shinji new what to do he jumped out of bed ran into Rei room dug into her draws and found her perfume and sprayed him self.

Rei a woke and told him

"Get out you perv".

Then Penpen ran in, but it was still dark and he jumped at who he thought the was Shinji and nutted Rei knocking them both out.

Shinji decides to stay out of bed and get some breakfast.

He walks to the kitchen to finds that there was no mess from the last night.

He checks the everything and there was not a stain to be found.

"What the hell is going on here","I going have to ask Misato about this when she gets up". He thought to him self.

Shinji gets his breakfast a tofu sandwich and walks to the living room and sit down on the sofa, before he ate his sandwich he though.

Why is there no tv in this room and come to think of it, there,s no tv anywhere in this apartment".

So he started to eat his sandwich bored. When he was finished he just looked around the room until he noticed a photo book under on of the recliners.

He got up and pulled the book out and opened it, in the photo book he saw baby photo,s of what looked to Rei and as he keepedflicking through she got older and older until she looked about ten.

He pulled out the photo of Rei of when she was a baby. And looked at the photo back. On the photo back there was written.

My little Rei age one day old.

"Why wouldn't Rei or Misato mention that they were mother and daughter". "They proberly thought I would now by them living together".

Shinji layed down on the sofa just waiting for Misato to get up. Half an hour later Misato came in the living room looking quite tired with only a shirt and panties

on. Shinji jumped up and shout

"Holy shit".

Misato then quickly realized that Shinji was up and ran to her bedroom.

Shinji then rushed to his bedroom. A few minutes later Misato knocked at Shinji door and entered Shinji room.

"Ah sorry you had to see that", "I forgot that there was a boy in the house".

"It's ok". But there is a few things that are bothering me".

"Shoot".

"The first thing is why was the kitchen spotless"?

Well you see as a nerv agent protecting two pilots, I get my apartment cleaned at night so you two don't get ill".

"I see", "and Rei".

"What about Rei".

"Is she your daughter".

"Well when I first started to work at this branch Rei was already found as the first pilot at an orphanage at the age of six". But the military can't adopt a child so I was asked to adopt her. I wasn't sure at first id never even looked after a child, but when saw her I couldn't say no. So adopted her three weeks later with the help of nerv contacts.

"So why do I live with you".

"Fed up with me already". Joking.

"No". Not knowing it was a joke.

"Well more time you and Rei get along there is a better chance of winning a fight".

"So you mean more time we spend together, the better I can judge what she will do in a fight and assist her and viser verser".

"One hundred percent correct".

"What about the weed". Shinji thought. But he only asked ","When will I start training".

"A day after you start school which is today".

"What today"! I need to prepare my records and tell my old school that I am transferring".

"Don't worry it's all done".

"Phew". Really relieved.

Misato then told Shinji

"Go and get dressed and I will arrange a taxi for you in a hours time".

"But it will only be six a clock".

"Yes". "but I forgot to get you a backpack".

Misato then left to make the taxi reservation and Shinji got dressed.

When Shinji walked out his room he saw Rei coming out of hers, Rubbing her head.

She then walked to Shinji and told him.

"Shinji if you want a bottle of my perfume just ask and I will give you one".

"Sorry I just panicked when Penpen attacked me".

If you want Penpen to stop attacking you with out perfume"" you will have to bribe him.

"What do penguins want"?

"Well one of Misato's ex boy friends used to bring around his pet penguin".

"How much do they cost"?

"Well Penpen cost fifty thousand". "But he was bought when they were all the rage", "so I would Imagen they would cost about half that".

"On My first pay day I will buy one".

"Ok".

Misato came off the phone and walked to where Shinji and Rei were talking and told Rei.

"Get dressed you are going with Shinji to get his bag".

"Whatever".

Rei went to her room and got dressed, and by the time she was done the taxi driver was at the door.

The bell went and Shinji answered to his horror it was mr Hiro.

"Hello little miss". Joked mr Hiro.

Shinji did not take it well and was going to blow up in his face. when Misato grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into the flat and shut the door while shouting

"Give us a moment mr Hiro".

Then Misato told Shinji.

"Don't take what mr Hiro says serious". "He is a real nice guy he just don't that your a pilot yet". "Mention it in conversation and he be nice to you".

Shinji then thought.

"Why would he be allowed to know that there are pilots"."Surely it would be top secret". "Then he got it mr Miro was a nerv agent".

Then he said it out loud mr Hiro is an agent!

"Not so loud", "Rei has not figured it out and I don't want her to.

"Why"?

"Rei does not want to be followed". "Freedom is something she really cherishes".

"But she is followed everywhere for her safety.

"I am also followed aren't"?

"Yes".

"Well it does not really bother me".

Rei walks out of her room and said.

"Did I hear the door"?

"Yes mr Hiro is here"

"Lets go then".


	7. Chapter 7 Rei, Shinji, Asuka

Chapter 7

"Wait!" "heres some money for a bag or what ever you need for school". Handing over twenty thousand yen.

Shinji and Rei then left for the taxi, while they were walking down Shinji started to

make conversation with Rei to get across to mr Hiro he was a pilot.

"Rei do we as" "pilots" "get a milaty escort if we want it"?

"Um I don't think so". "It would give us media attention". "And that is something we don't need".

"Thats true". "All I have to do is see if he is kind to me now". Now thought Shinji.

Sure enough mr Hiro started to be nice to him. Soon as Shinji and Rei got to the taxi.

Mr Hiro said "Jump in you two" (leaving out ladys).

"Ok that proves it". Thought Shinji.

But before they left Misato got a phone call informing her that a pilot was coming to live with her,Shinji and Rei but she won't be there until six, because she wanted to start school straight away.

"They drove into the high street soon as they got there", "Rei saw a pair of shoes that see just had to have and jumped out the car with out paying".

"Shinji looked in shock at what Rei did".

But the mr Hiro said.

"Don,t worry Misato will pay me later and I am sorry for all the lady comments Shinji.

Thanks. But when Rei is not around you don't have to pretend to be a taxi driver.

"So you know".

"Yes". "Well I got to get a bag now".

"Ok I will pick you and Rei up in half an hour".

"bye".

Mr Hiro goes and parks in a car park.

Shinji looks around to see where Rei was. he saw her walking out of a shoe shop and walking to Shinji with a weird shape where a man should have one,

Walking like she was going to pee her self.

"What is that"? Shinji blurted out.

"What this"?

"Yeah".

"Its a stapler".

"Why did you steal a stapler"?

"Because it was on the way to stealing these shoes". A pair of shoe's falling from between her legs.

"Oh well lets get going".

"Ok". Putting her new shoes in her bag.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a shop that sold school equipment such as bags and stationary, Shinji went in and came out in a couple of minutes later with a black book satchel, backpack and a bag of stationary(pen and pencil etc).

"Shinji I have already called for a taxi".

"Ok".

A few minutes later mr Hiro arrived. He got out opened the door.

"Hop in".

"Mr Hiro you are always the one who picks me and Shinji up why"?

"Well I am the only one in my firm".

"Well that makes sense I guess".

"Well of course it does", "who else could if he is the one"?

"Well where are we going"? "To School"?

"Yes replied Rei".

From there the cab was quite due to Shinji arranging his bag,s and stationary.

Rei was putting her shoe,s in her bag and putting on her new on. (Admiring them there after).

When they got there.

Mr Hiro said

"Good bye". And left.

"Well here we are". Feeling some intimidation at the thought of meeting new people and teachers". Shinji thought.

"Nice huh". Said Rei.

"Its alright". Not very enthusiastically.

"Don't worry the students are nice". Thinking that Shinji was intimidated at

the thought of a new school. which surprised her since she only wanted to be kind to him for a day because she took his wallet.

Could this be love? No it can't be, I now what love is.

Rei then has a memory of when Gendo saved her life .in one of the test phases of piloting her eva it went berserk and bridge had to eject her capsule. Gendo rushed and opened the super heated door with his bare hands .and when she saw Gendo she new what love was.

"This feels different".Out loud.

"What feels different".

"Oh nothing", "lets get to class", "your in all my class's except home economics you and all the boys get a free hour to do what you like".

"Why am I in all the same class's as you"?

"Well to make it brief there is only eight students in the school and two teachers one is a real psycho". "Oh and the head master but he is always drunk".

"Angels huh" "Well at least I don't have many names to learn". Putting a bright light on a grim subject.

"Come on we will be late".

"Alright". They walked in to the front entrance and up to there class. There were just in time. Soon as they walked in Rei as told to sit down and Shinji was told to keep at the front of the class so he could introduce him self.

But Shinji looked at his teacher and though holy shit. The teacher was at least seven foot and had knuckles which looked like they could punch down a steel wall.(Three times the size of a kung fu master knuckles).

But what made Shinji was more shocked about is what Rei said was true there were loads of chairs with out students in them.

Hello I am mr Jin nice to meet I hope you have a wonderful day but first could you introduce your self to your class mates. Introducing him self as polite as any one has ever been to Shinji since his arrival at Tokyo three.

"Ok I am Shinji Ikari I have been at Tokyo three for about two and a half weeks now and apart from the angel attack it has been really nice". Glancing down at the teachers desk embarresed.

"That was very nice Shinji thank you".

But from the back of the class room some one said

"Great just a one more dork".

But to Shinji's surprise mr Jin grabbed the meter ruler from under his table, ran to the rude student and broke the ruler over his forehead saying calmly.

"If you can't say anything nice Kaworu don't say nothing at all".

"Yes sir". Picking him self off the floor while rubbing his forehead.

"Well let get you a seat shall we".

"Yes sir". Shinji replied gingerly.

"You can sit next to Toji".

"Thank you sir".

"Your welcome Shinji".

Shinji went and sat down next to Toji.

"Hi I am Toji nice to meet you".

"Like wise".

Mr Jin walked up to his desk and sat down then looking at his desk and looked at a clock at the back of the classroom and said.

"We should have another student arriving to day but it seems that she is not coming today". In a sad voice.

But just then the class door opened and a very out of breath girl with a motor cycle helmet came in strangely a companied be nerv agent who was white as a ghost.

Ahh finally here miss Asuka.

"Yes sorry sir traffic was a bitch". In a very strong German accent then talking off her helmet.

"Well at least your here", "please take a seat next to that fine gentlemen over there". Pointing at Shinji. After you have introduced your self.

"Yes professor I mean sir".

"Hello I am Asuka Langley Soryu I hail from Germany and come here to study forien culture. Nice to meet you all".

Shinji was getting the felling that the teacher was a nerv agent and his feelings were confirmed when he told the agent who came in with him to leave accidentally naming him.

"You can leave Shiro".

But Rei did not catch on. so all was fine.

"Thank you that was very nice".

Asuka walked and sat next to Shinji turned to to say hi but he recognized her.

"Its her she going to try and kick my ass". He thought.

But to his surprise she whispered to him.

"Hi I am the second pilot you must be Shinji the third pilot".

"I um guess so".

"Nice to meet you".

"You too".


	8. Chapter 8 Rei,Shinji,Asuka

Chapter 8

"Right for you new students this is your only lesson and it consists of maths in the morning for an hour", "English for an hour after that", "then home economics but boys are exempt if they wish and the class will be taught by miss Emi".

Asuka thought.

"What a crock of shit". Annoyed. "I am going to tell this bloody agent a thing or two".

She was going to jump up and tell off the teacher when mr Jin said.

O I forgot Asuka is also exempt due to cultural difference's.

Hmm well ok then. Thought Asuka.

Shinji was thinking

"Ah crap I hate maths".

But the only thing that Kaworu was thinking was.

"I am going to kick that dorks ass"

The teacher then took some chalk from his desk and chalked on the black board

Math and then chalked (six to the sixteen times table do you know them)? Mr Jin then started to asked everyone questions as if was a on the spot quiz.

An hour later everyone was told to go to the courtyard and stretch there legs for fifteen minutes. Shinji thought

"I am going to have to make a tight bond with Asuka so my dream does not come true".Thought Shinji.

Everyone walks out in a line. From the first desk to the last. When they reached the the school grounds everyone formed groups. To Shinji's surprise Asuka walked to him and so did Rei, but what was also odd Toji wondering to Shinji,Rei and Asuka.

When he noticed he was wondering to what was now Shinji's group, he looked like he snapped out of a trance and walked to two other boys thinking.

"That was weired", "what was I doing"?

Shinji,Rei and Asuka wondered why they were all togher. Rai was the to say

"You are the second child aren't you".

"Yes and you are the first child Rei Ayanami", "and means you are the third child Shinji"?

"Yep". In a big headed way.

Well I guess I will be living with you two".

"That will be nice". Said Shinji in happy tone.

"Hmm it will be nice to have another woman in the house to talk to". In a (I'm ok with it tone in her voice).

Just when everyone was getting along Kaworu came behind Shinji and school boy fashion pushed to the floor shouting.

"I hate dorks like you".

Shinji was picked up by Rei and Asuka and all three shouted in unity.

"Whats wrong with you", "you jerk".

Surprising all thee of them.

Kaworu startled by the three in shouting in unity .

"I don't have too explaine my self to you".

Then swung for Shinji catching his chin and knocking him to the floor.

Again Rei and Asuka picked him up and but this time. All three attacked Shinji threw the first punch hitting Kaworu in the stomach.

Kaworu bent over in pain but soon as his head came down Rei was there with an elbow to catch him and sent him flying backwards, where Asuka looked as if she new he was going to be there and left a foot there for him to trip over which he did.

He tripped over a smacked his head knocking him out. But it was not over Shinji,Rei and Asuka dived on him punched him until there were pulled off him by mr Jin and the other student. except for Toji who's eye's where focused on all three of the pilots.

Suddenly Shinji, Rei and Asuka passed out. They awoke next to each other strapped to separate beds heads forwards.

"What the hells going on"? Shouted Shinji,Rei and Asuka in unity desperately trying to get out of there restraints.

"Is that you Shinji"?

"Yes is that Rei"?

"Yes".

"You guys what happened"?

"Asuka"?

"Yes it,s me what happened you guys". I only remember that boy pushing you Shinji.

"Yeah me too" said Rei.

"I only remember going to punch Kaworu and thats it".

Misato then walks in and starts to unstrap Rei.

"What happened Misato"?

"Misato"! Said Shinji in relief.

"Release me". Shouted Asuka.

"Ok calm down you lot", "Rei unstrap Shinji after I have finished unstrapping you".

"Ok".

After Rei was unstrapped, Rei unstrapped Shinji and Misato unstrapped Asuka.

Where are we? Asked Shinji.

Your in a state drug facility you brought here after you lot kick the shit out of a student. I taking you to a nerv hospital.

"What happened to Kaworu"? Asked Shinji.

"Don't worry about him he is alive but he won't be bothering you lot again".

"Why"? Asked Asuka.

"Well he has six broken ribs", "a fractured jaw and and severe concussion", but this is not the time.

"Yeah I agree lets get out of here". Said Rei.

They walked to the front entrance and simple walked out the door not even seeing a single doctor or a receptionist. When they got out there Shinji asked.

"Where were all the doctors"?

"I had to knock them out with a drug gun", "don't worry they won't remember any thing and all your documents have been erased", "so it was like you were never here".

"I got transport to escort us to nerv". A limo coming out of the facility car park.

The limo driver got out and opened the door for the three pilots and Misato.

There got in the limo and were driven to nerv head quarters. When there got there they found five doctors waiting for them. The doctors took them to nerv hospital were they were given blood test to find out if there were talking drugs.

All three blood tests were the weired they did not have blood but LCL all the five doctors were agents as well as doctors, so there new of the eva project and all of the pilots medical info,

but were still stumped they could not figure how they had LCL for blood and still be alive they new about LCL and that pilots were submerged in it so they could breath.

But not one could accept what they saw and so Gendo was informed.


End file.
